The Right Thing
by FeeFyMoMudy
Summary: Sometimes doing the right thing isn't always what is easiest.


**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own The Closer. No copyright intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well, here's my first fic of 2014! Let me know if you think it would make an interesting chapter story, or if I should leave it as is.

_The Right Thing. _

Will Pope had never considered himself shy man, that was pretty much clear to everyone. Whenever Will wanted something, he'd go after it. It wasn't often that Will Pope hesitated to ask for what he wanted.  
However, this time was different. This time the thing he wanted was Sharon Raydor, and Will was certain she hated his guts.

Will Pope stood in his office watching Lieutenant Andy Flynn make a complete fool of himself. Flynn was arguing with Sharon about a case they were working on, babbling on and on about how his way was "the right way."

"I just want you to hear me out, Lieutenant!" Sharon shouted, her voice louder than usual.

Unfortunately for her, Lieutenant Flynn wasn't interested in her point of view. In fact, as far as Will Pope could tell, Flynn was trying to zone her out completely.  
Hurt flickered across the captain's face, before she lifted her chin and expertly hid all negative emotion away from her face.  
Either she was losing her touch, or Will Pope knew Sharon Raydor way too well, because she didn't fool him for a second. Will resisted the urge to pound Andy Flynn on the head, _repeatedly_.

Instead, he decided to finally put his opinion forward. "As far as I'm concerned", Will spoke as he walked around to his desk, "Captain Raydor has a fair point, Lieutenant."  
Andy Flynn rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not surprised you'd take her side," Andy snapped back, his voice filled with irritation.

Will Pope was rewarded with a slight smile from Sharon, but he knew that she was still upset that Andy always shot down her ideas.  
"Thank you, Chief Pope." Sharon said softly before turning to exit his office.  
One thing, thought Will Pope, was for sure. If Sharon Raydor thought as much of his opinion as she did Andy's, he'd be the happiest man in the world.  
He knew, even if Andy didn't, that there was something special and rare about Sharon Raydor. He'd admit there was an initial attraction, but over the years he'd learned that there was way more to Sharon Raydor than meets the eye.

Will Pope often had sleepless nights thinking of what could be if only Sharon looked at him the way she looked at Andy. But, Will Pope knew that would never happen.

He knew, even if she wouldn't admit it, that she was indeed in love with Lieutenant Andy Flynn.

Just as Andy Flynn turned to storm out of his office, Will shouted after him.  
"Have you got rocks in your head or something?"  
Andy Flynn quickly turned around to meet Will Pope in the eye. "Excuse me, Chief?" He said, not really caring what his tone sounded like.  
"Why do you always have to be right?" he asked Andy, placing his hands flat on his desk. "Why can't you ever listen to what she has to say?"  
Andy Flynn chuckled. "Seriously? This coming from the most opinionated man in the world?"  
Will's eyes raised and he shook his head as he looked down at his desk. "Excuse me, Lieutenant?" He said, his voice deep and full of fury. "I am speaking, and I would appreciate it if you'd let me finish without adding your two cents!"

Andy Flynn cleared his throat and nodded his head, signalling he understood.  
For a second, Pope just glared at him. "How blind can you be?"  
"What are you talking about?" Flynn looked confused, his brow furrowing.  
"Are you joking? You haven't noticed she has feelings for you?"  
Andy's eyes grew larger and for a moment, he was lost for words. "Fe-Feelings? For me? What on earth ae you talking about, Chief?"  
"It's obvious!" Will said, irritation taking over. "It's obvious by the way she looks at you! It's obvious it _kills_ her when you don't acknowledge her."

Andy Flynn couldn't believe what Will Pope was saying to him. What was happening? "Chief," Andy said, as he began to pace back-and-forth, "No offense, but you never have been an expert at romance, how can you be so sure?"

Will drew his eyes down. "Look, I'm trying to help you out here," he answered. "I'm not sure why..."

"Christ, are you sure?"

"Go after her, that's an order."

"Well!" sputtered Andy, resentful...but, he went.

After Andy left his office, Will sunk down in his chair. His hands rubbing his temples.

He didn't know why he told Andy to go after her, when he desperately wanted to himself.

Will supposed it was because his feelings for Sharon were true, and more than anything, he wanted her to be happy. For once in his life, Will Pope wanted to put someone else's needs above his own. For once, Will Pope wasn't being selfish, and he knew that this was the right thing to do.


End file.
